


can't seem to find my way out

by metonymy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all her bluster and brawn, there are some things Korra just isn't very good at. Navigating Republic City is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't seem to find my way out

Korra gets lost almost every day.

She'd never tell Bolin about it; the teasing would be incessant. And Mako would just look at her like she was dumber than a koala-sheep. Even Tenzin would sigh in that familiar disapproving way he has. The children can find their way around Republic City, after all, and she's older and more experienced than they are. Isn't she?

Well. Yes, she's older. And yes, she's an experienced bender, and she knows the traditions of her people and knows how to fish and hunt. But she grew up in the South Pole, in expanses of snow and ice and great waters broken only by icebergs and the paths of ships. Here the buildings block out the sun, and the signs and flags and shop windows all jumble themselves together. It's not like following the flow of the water or the building heat of a flame, or tracking the footprints of a penguin to guide herself home. 

Even poor Naga gets confused, her nose full of new scents and distractions. Tenzin didn't want to give Korra an allowance but he grudgingly agrees when he finds out she wants the money to buy treats for her companion. After all, a polar bear dog can't be expected to resist the wonderful smell of spicy kebabs, and it's a lot easier to pay people than it is to try and wheedle them into giving the favored pet of the Avatar a tribute.

The hell of it is, the children tell her that they can always follow the wind. And for Korra that just isn't going to work. Not yet. In the meantime she'll study the map that a shopkeeper gave her when she passed his stall for the fourth time in a row, and try to learn the tricks and turns of this new place she's going to call home.


End file.
